


The Better Man

by jynx



Series: LJ Comment Fic [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Clint compare bows</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Better Man

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment_fic prompt: DCU/Marvel, Oliver Queen/Clint Barton, the better archer. And, for reference on why the girls are in the fic in the first place: the girls decided to butt in. They didn't like the idea of Ollie trying to get into Clint's pants...

"Nice long bow," Ollie said, testing the resistance of the string. "How many pounds can you pull?"

"320, last time I clocked," Clint said, examining Ollie's bow as well. "What kind of trick arrows do you have?"

"Name it, I have it," Ollie said proudly. 

"What is this?" Dinah asked under her breath tot he other blonde woman, standing with her arms crossed and giving Clint a fond, but exasperated, look. "Some kind of archer's convention?"

"They should never be allowed in the same room," the other woman suggested with a slow smirk. "Is your archer a purist?

"What do you mean by 'purist'?" Dinah asked with a tilt of her head, blonde hair falling in her face. Annoyed, she pushed it back.

"No way, you use a boxing glove on an arrow?! Does it fly all right?" Clint enthused a few feet away from the women. 

"Clint doesn't use his bow and arrow anymore," the other woman said mildly. "He does some nice damage with a sword now."

"YOU DON'T ARCH ANYMORE?!" came the outraged voice of Ollie.

"Oh dear god," Dinah groaned.

"I, uh, took on a costume change," Clint said, backing away slowly with his bow. "Ronin can't use a bow, it has to be a sword."

"TREASON!" Ollie shouted. "Treason against the bow to take up a _sword_! I'm obviously the better archer if I respect it enough to _not_ sully my hand with something made of steel!"

"...oh it's _on_ , bitch."


End file.
